CSX
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [AU]Centuries ago, humans were the dominant species on Earth and now, they are part of the food chain when Pandora's Box was opened releasing every mythical creatures known to human and they are out with a bloody revenge.
1. Arise from Summer

Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz productions are solely owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. I just own the creativity of the stories.

_**Into the Moonlight**_

_When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, _

_I think of you..._

Screams of pain and heavy breathing echoes out across the land. A land shelter in crystal dome, casting away from horrendous 'outside living' filled with treacherous beings roaming across for fresh flesh and blood. There goes another echoing screams of pain coming from a lit fill room of females, encircling around the pregnant woman. In her early 20s, she is beautiful even in labor, she radiates her essences of angelic aura around her soft brown hair and hazel eyes as she tries to give birth of her child. A young man in his mid-20s awaits for his child from outside of the room as he walks constantly back and forth, agitating for anticipation of his first born.

He pauses to gaze upon the shimmering hue of the full moon and prays upon good wishes for his wife and child to be safe. Silence comes upon after the screams when he hears soft cries of his child and joyous celebration from inside. One of the females hastily opens the door and joyously tells the news to him about he receives a beautiful son. He rushes inside where in the center of the room, lays there his wife holding and gently rocking the bundle child and giving a kiss on the forehead. All the servants and maids depart from their duties and leaving both of their masters to have their time alone. He walks towards her and sits next to her, and finally view his child.

He holds his wife close and with his right index finger, he caresses his child's cheek when he gives a soft yawn. The man smiles from ear to ear and gives a kiss on his wife's cheek. She smiles and leans on his shoulder.

"What name should we give him, dear?" she asks.

"Tonight, the moon is full and beautiful along with this beautiful child and wife. I have not felt happy and lucky in my life. I shall name him..." he pauses and gently, touches the child's nose, "Ken."

_**Six Years Later...**_

"Ken, honey, be careful there. You don't know how to swim yet so don't fall in the pond." as she watches her son from a short distance where she sits under the crimson canopy with her husband.

"Okay mommy!" as he continues to focus on kicking his little black and white ball.

"He is such a sport." he comments

"Just like you dear. Just like you." she replies with a smile.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look! I can balance the ball on my head." as he shows off his parents his natural ability. He giggles and hits the ball in their direction as it rolls on the grass while sprinting to them as he jumps into his father's arms. More giggles and laughs as he tickles his little Ken while his mother smiles and prepares for their lunches.

_**Seven Hours Later...**_

Little Ken, wearing his little all sapphire pajamas with gentian embroidered on his shirt that hovers over where his heart is, wakes up in the middle of the night to go use the bathroom. He rubs his eyes with his small hands after he finishes the usage of the potty and walks back to his room. He pauses when he sense a ting his heart and proceeds to walk to his parents' room next door. Quietly, he tiptoes up to the handle and slides the door until it stops midway of the opening. He blinks and rubs his eyes again.

"Daddy, why are sucking on mommy? And why do you both have wings with different colors?" he asks.

His parents quickly covers themselves up and looks at each other with confusion. She holds out her arms to signal her Ken to come to her and he walks up to her where she places him onto her lap and brushes his brunette hair.

"Ken, dear, daddy is just showing how much he loves mommy and when you are older, you will understand. You are too young to know right now." she replies with a few stutters.

"How about wings?" he asks as he cuddles in her embrace.

"Well, you see son, we were born like this and soon, you will have them too. Although, we do not know which one you will acquire." he answers.

"Um." Ken nods and falls asleep. Both of his parents shakes their head in disgrace since they were caught making out in front of their son. Soon, slumber takes over and all family members fall into darkness.

Next day, cries of pain awakes the parents sharply as they witness their son crying in pain and holding onto his pillow for his dear life. Ken rolls and harshly scratches both of his back since the pain is pinpoint there. She lifts up Ken from bed and tries to calm him and rubs his back to comfort while whispering him comfort words.

"Shh... Ken dear, mommy and daddy is here. Don't cry. Mommy will try to get the pain away."

"It hurts!" as he continues to cry.

She looks at her husband for some type of answer. He ponders until his senses kicks in. Quickly, he carefully slices Ken's shirt in half and slices an inch deep wound shape into a cross. Ken cries out painfully loud and grips onto his mother's shoulder. Before she opens her mouth, wings sprout out of her son's back and emerges fully as black and white.

"Honey. Our son posses both of our genes."

"Yes. We must protect him though. No ones shall know about his or ours existence."

She nods. "How dear?"

"Don't worry. Construction should be done soon. It will be there where we can safely protect him and conceal our identities."

"Dear, I am still worry though. Our son, he is our only son. I don't want any harm come to him because of us."

He holds her into his embrace with Ken in her arms. "I promise you, Serenity. I will give all for you and Ken."

Serenity embraces him closer. "Yes Lucifer. I do believe you...with all my heart and soul."

Lucifer holds deeply closer to him and brushes his son's bangs away from his gentle face. He vows to protect those who are precious to him. No one will not take away his happiness; not when he was finally freed from Hell. He have a beautiful wife who loves him not because of he was Lucifer, but he was the one who see past through his hellish existence and gives him a new meaning of life. Her flowly, long and curvy hair which it is straps with soft hue of yellow ribbon as she closes her deep hazel eyes into slumber as she is still wearing her long, silky pearl gown. As for Lucifer, his long, silky black pajama pants compliments his bronze-toned chest which exposes his six-pack abs and lean, muscular arms. His long, shimmering silver hair flows freely on his shoulder as he gently pokes his son's nose which he sneezes as the morning sun rises high in the clear, blue sky.

_I Can See  
When You Stay Low  
Nothing Happens  
Does It Feel Right?  
_

"Ran? Are you alright there?" as a young man with casual German accent asks. He walks up to Ran where he is sitting on ledge of the balcony. In his pale long auburn pajamas with his short, orange hair that compliment the color.

"Yeah Schuldig, I am alright. Just remembering something." as he gazes back to Schuldig as Ran wear his dark, navy long pajamas which accompanies his shoulder length crimson hair.

_Late At Night   
Things I Thought I'd Put Behind Me  
Haunt My Mind _

"Were you thinking of Aya-chan and our parents?" as he hops onto the railing of the balcony with his back facing the moon.

"Yes." as he gazes at the moon.

Schuldig sighs. "Ran, we will get our revenge. However, I promise them to first take care you. You are only 8 years old."

"So? You are only a year older than me. I can take care myself."

"Ran." as he locks his eyes on him. "You and I both know we are not capable yet."

Ran picks up his newly acquire katana that his father gave him on his birthday. The katana is made up of silvery, indestructible metal; ancient scripture imprinted below the base of the handle; wing-shaped handle spreads 2 inches away with a ruby gem embedded in the middle of the handle; his handle is 4 inches long with swirling markings and a symbol of darkness imprinted at the base of the handle. He gazes back to Schuldig with curiosity.

"Did father give you anything on your birthday?" as he tilts his head to the side.

"Yes he did. He gave me his gun, but I am keeping it conceal due to the fact I cannot handle it yet and getting those type of bullets are quite expensive." he replies with a smile.

"Baka."

"Smart ass."

Ran and Schuldig did a staring match when they both begin to laugh. It was their little moment of happiness as they both gaze back at the moon. The moon was full of gentle and peaceful aura which gives them the state of calm and tranquility. Looking back his brother, Schuldig just gives a light punch on Ran's shoulder and gives his kindest smile.

"Hey. Do you remember what Aya-chan said to us before she was taken away forever from us?" he asks.

"Yes." he responds.

"And? What do you think of it?" curiously he asks.

"Schu, I don't know actually. It's frightening to think about it." as he places his katana down and holds himself.

"Ran.." as he pulls his brother into his embrace and strokes his crimson hair to calm him. He can feel the shaken boy as he tries not to reminisce. With soothing whispers, he can feel Ran loosen up and actually falls asleep in his arms. He shakes his head smiling and places his cheek on top of his head; closes his eyes and reminisce that particular day.

_"Ran, Schuldig, I have something important to tell you both. You both must be strong and depended on each other's support. Soon, we won't be able to see the future." Aya told._

_"Aya, what are you talking about? What do you mean not being able to see the future!" Ran asked curiously._

_"We will be dead. Schu, I know you can read minds. Ran, I know you can become stronger fighter. You both will be our future." _

_Schu asked suspiciously. "It sounds like a prophecy."_

_Aya nodded. "You are right. You both will meet someone who will show you the meaning of love and life. You both will its guardian and lovers."_

_Ran and Schuldig blinked and asked, "You mean we're both going to have the same person!"_

_Again, Aya nodded. "Remember, you must protect the person with your life. It will bring out future brighter and better..."_

_"Aya, how will we know to find this person! Tell us!" Schuldig asked._

_Aya smiled and looked up in the blue sky. "Listen to your heart."_

Schuldig opens up his eyes slowly and holds Ran closer in embrace. He gazes at the moon once more and sighs in content. "If you say so.."


	2. Approaching Destiny

Disclaimers: Weiss Kreuz productions are solely owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. I just own the creativity of the stories.

**Into the Moonlight**

_As though the chic affections in my words _

_were someone else's words._..

"Ken dear, be sure to come home before dark. I know how much you indulge in playing soccer at the park." as his mother reminds him while straightening his hair and adjusting his little uniform.

"Yes mommy. I will remember." as he cringes when his mother always make sure he looks at his best.

"I will call you to remind you. Do you have your cell?"

"Yes. I do have it. Don't worry."

She gives a kiss on his cheek. "I'm always worry."

Ken smiles as he opens the door. He gives a quick glance, waving at her as he departs. His mother just stays in the same position as she watches her son leave as the door closes. Sometimes, it aches her heart each day to let Ken out alone without Lucifer around. Work is work and she must be strong. Luckily, Ken wears his necklace all the time so it should protect him. Serenity gives a small smile and returns to the kitchen to prepare dinner in a few hours.

_Now the day has come,_

_The day has come_

"Hey Ran, let's go out and get some fresh air. It will do some good beside staying in the house all week long." as Schuldig sighs while laying down on the couch with his legs crossed on the coffee table.

"You can go. I'll just stay here." Ran replies while gazing out the balcony.

"That's enough moping around, Ran. I have enough self-pity you have been getting. This is getting real frustrating."

Schuldig suddenly stands up from the couch and reluctantly grabs Ran's wrist and drags him out from the balcony as he walks toward the door. Ran tries to release himself from Schuldig's grip, but he's stronger when anger. With success, Schuldig is able to release Ran out of the cage and decides to take a nice walk with his brother in the park.

He sighs in content of how much Ran is still emotionless after the death of their parents and Aya. The boy need some love in his life; someone who will give him happiness and bring the smile back. His forgotten smile. Schuldig scratches his head while comptemplating on what Aya meant before her death. How the hell would he know who is it? Is Fate going to just magically show us who this is or is the answer going come to us? Well, the answer did came to them, especially to him personally when a 100 mile per hour blur of black and white smacks him at the back of his head.

"Ow!" as he rubs his head.

Ran turns to see Schuldig and looks down at what hit him. It was a soccer ball. He picks up the ball and scans for the owner along with hearing his own brother's cursing mouth. He hears someone calling out and turns to see only a silhouette of someone standing near a tree with its back on the sun. The person is short and is waving at them until it decides to run towards them. His brother stops cursing and glance at the direction of Ran's sight. The two just situated itself on site like a tree as the person's image becomes clearer.

"Wow." a word slowly forms out of Ran's mouth softly as he gazes the person.

"Yeah." Schuldig agrees.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you mister. I am sorry!" as he stops in front of them while gasping for oxygen from running and bending down with his hands on his knees to breathe.

Schuldig smiles. "You should watch out next time. Luckily, we aren't the type of people who would beat anyone up because of this."

Ken straightens up and bows again, "I'm sorry! Is your head okay?"

"Just a headache."

Ken breathes out in content and looks at Ran, blinking. 'Is he staring at me?'

Schuldig snickers and tugs Ran with elbow.

Ran breaks a trance and gives the ball back to Ken. He takes the ball back and jumps in joy until he hears his cell. He eeps in fear and apologizes to his new acquintances before he dashes off towards home. Both Ran and Schuldig blinks in confusion and shrugs it off. However, they both feels something in their hearts. Something that will fill the void.

"Ran?"

"Ah?"

"What do you think?"

"Aya's prediction."

Schuldig smiles. "Yeah. Let's go home too."

He places his arm over his brother's shoulder and begins walking back home. A start of a new day have arrive and the beginning of their new future.

"Let's get ice cream to celebrate."

"You'll get fat."

"Hey!"

Ran breaks out a small smile. Schuldig glimpses at his brother and his face soften when he finally get to see Ran smile once more. He laughs which catches Ran off guard and looks at him weirdly. Schuldig shakes his head and makes a image of a gun with his hand and pretends to shoot it at the sky. Ran shakes his head and holds up his index finger as he slices the air in quick, smooth motion. Together, they will train to be strong in order to protect the person they love. The person who will heal their soul.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is quite short, but I'll make it up by the next chapter where it begins to pace up. Sorry for the long hitaus.


End file.
